


Remember , Remember

by NoodleCupKirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Multi, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleCupKirigiri/pseuds/NoodleCupKirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Hope's Peak decide to watch a fireworks display together. - Various pairings/fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember , Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I am new to this and wanted to try it out. I am sorry if it is bad ;3;

Colour exploded across the night sky like dancing fairy lights as awe-filled gasps hit the ears of the onlookers. The onlookers were students to be precise. All with different talents and personalities.

Yasuhiro Hagakure waved his wrist quickly to put the match out before running as fast as he could to the rest of the group , turning around just in time to see the firework shoot up in the sky and explode , emitting a loud bang as the night sky was once again decorated with beautiful baubles of colours.

Aoi Asahina clapped her hands joyously as she made an excited noise. "Aren't they just beautiful! All of them are different! You never know what colours are going to appear next!".The swimmer grinned happily at Oogami Sakura who in return gifted her with a smile of her own. " Indeed they are. Such powerful rockets of fire that delicately showcase their beauty before waving goodbye. Truly a masterpiece"

"Please be careful everyone!" The booming voice of Kiyotaka Ishimaru ordered. "These explosives are a health hazard! Please keep yourselves behind this line!" He yelled , holding his arms out to create a safety barrier.

Mondo Oowada rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "He never gives it a rest does he?" He said to nobody , crossing his arms as another firework shot off up into the night sky.

"I am so having pyrotechnics at a show of mine!" Leon Kuwata mused , smirking as he watched the bursts of colour with awe. "Yes. I defiantly will! It will add so much to my performance!" A laugh escaped his lips as he clapped , imagining how it would look inside his head.

Celestia Ludenberg twirled a piece of her jet black hair between her fingers delicately , her eyes following the fireworks as they left earth. "Ah , how beautiful. Such a bright contrast to the darkness of the sky." She glanced sideways at Hifumi Yamada , who's mouth was hanging open in awe as he watched too. "Be careful , you may catch flies" She chuckled , smirking as the male quickly closed his mouth and flushed.

"It's a lot different then the sounds of bombs , eh Mukuro?" Junko Enoshima said to her sister Mukuro Ikusaba. The girl nodded before a ghost of a smile crept on her face. "It is. It's very warming to watch. Such vibrant colours." She said quietly , jumping slightly as Junko wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And I bet you are glad to see it with me hmm?" She chimed.

Mukuro smiled more and nodded. "Of course"

Fujisaki Chihiro smiled happily as he snuggled into his scarf , enjoying the firework display that was playing in front of him. "I'm glad we can all be here to witness this together" He said quietly , rubbing his gloved hands together. " It makes this occasion extra special"  
"You're right Chihiro!" Sayaka Maizono smiled , looking to the smaller male. "It does make it more special!" The idol cheered as a firework exploded with an extra loud bang , making some of the students jump.

Byakuya Togami rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance as he tugged the collar of his coat up , watching the fireworks with mild interest. "Honestly , why waste money on some explosives that last for a few seconds? I will never understand people like you." he groaned.

"T-togami is right. This is stupid" Touko Fukawa hissed , biting her nail. She looked at Togami , who looked away and rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon guys! Have some fun!" Makoto Naegi smiled , waving a gloved hand at them. "We are all here together to celebrate!"

"Try telling that to her" Togami huffed , nodding his head in the direction of Kyouko Kirigiri who was currently gazing off into the distance.

With a sigh Naegi walked over to the lavender haired girl. "Hey Kirigiri , what do you think? Are you enjoying it?"  
He mentally cursed himself for asking so many questions at once. He took a glance at her face to find her in a look of deep concentration.

"This is new to me" She told him quietly , crossing her arms. "I have never done this before." She looked up as Hagakure let another firework off , crying out in fear as it nearly hit him. "But I must admit , it is rather enjoyable."

Naegi smiled at her opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by Junko and Maizono handing them small , thin sticks. Kirigiri stared at the object in confusion and interest.

"It's time for sparklers!" Maizono sang as Mukuro and Hagakure went around , lighting the sparklers.

"All right!" Leon cheered as he waved his about , making random shapes. "This is more like it!". Maizono chuckled as she watched him , delicately waving her own sparkler. Noticing this , Leon smirked. "Hey Maizono , how does this look?" He asked , before messily making the shape of a heart. Maizono flushed softly as she giggled again. "It looks so sweet!" She said , smiling as the base-baller's cheeks flared up to match the colour of his hair.

Mukuro idly waved her sparkler about , more focused of the flying sparks whilst Junko danced about with hers , laughing as she went. Mukuro couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister enjoying such a simplistic object.

"Look Sakura!" Asahina yelled , a smile plastered on her face. "I can make doughnuts with mine!" The swimmer giggled as she drew circles with her sparkler. Sakura chuckled at the smaller woman. "That is sweet , my girl. I will try too." Sakura repeated what Asahina had done and smiled as the swimmer watched her. "That's the best doughnut I have ever seen!"

Celestia delicately waved her sparkler as if it were a wand , creating graceful loops and curls. "You have a very steady hand" Yamada complimented , watching the black haired woman as he waved his own sparkler. "Have you ever tried drawing before?" Celestia chuckled and turned to him. " I have not. Maybe one day you could show me how to draw over some milk tea?" She said smoothly. Yamada flushed and nodded. "Of course!"

Hagakure blinked as he heard a chuckle behind him. Turning around he found Chihiro holding his sparkler still and looking up at him. "Um what' so funny Chihiro?" he asked , watching his own sparkler burn. The male chuckled before holding his sparkler up. "The sparks coming off the sparkler remind me of your hair!" Hagakure looked at him confused before smiling and laughing. "They do! Nice one Chihiro! I'm never gunna forget that!" He said , placing a hand on the smaller male's shoulder.

"Please be careful Mondo!" Ishimaru said to the biker as he haphazardly waved his sparkler. "You may get burnt by one of the sparks!" Mondo rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Ishimaru. Besides , you don't have any gloves on. You are more likely to get burnt then me." The prefect opened his mouth to say something before freezing. "Y-you are right! I must extinguish this right away!". As he went to blow it out Mondo stopped him. "Hey , don't do that. Here" He said , taking off one of his gloves. "Wear one of mine."

Ishimaru blinked up at the biker before taking the glove and slipping it on , a pink hue dusting his cheeks. "T-thank you." He said quietly as the other smirked. "Hey , no worries. We don't want you getting hurt now do we?" He chuckled , watching as the prefect smiled.

"This is so stupid." Togami groaned , watching as his neglected sparkler burned away on it's stick. "How can you honestly find any pleasure in a few sparks of light burning away?". A quiet giggle distracted him to his left. He curiously looked out of the corner of his eye to find Fukawa creating hearts with her sparkler.

She carried on before noticing him watching her. She abruptly stopped and blushed heavily , sloppily making hearts as she looked at him.

Togami sighed before looking at his sparkler. "I may as well try it." He mumbled , before stiffly moving it.

Kirigiri looked at her sparkler as it slowly creeped towards her gloved hands. She had never held one of these before. What was it she had to do with it?.

Just as it was about to touch her glove it was suddenly hit out of her hand. She blinked before looking to the floor were her burnt out sparkler lay. Looking back up she found herself face to face with Naegi , who's face was plastered in guilt.

"S-sorry about that" He said , flushing gently. "It would have burnt your glove if you let it carry on."

The detective nodded before looking at his sparkler. Naegi blinked then smiled to her. "Here , have mine." He said , handing it to her.  
She held it in her hand and looked to him. " What do I do with it?" She asked , blinking softly. Naegi looked at her puzzled for a second before laughing gently. "Ah! You make shapes with it! Or you can write words or just wave it about!" He smiled , watching as she listened to him. She nodded her head slightly before stiffly moving the stick , the sparks falling straight down.

He watched for a bit before blinking. "Here" He said quietly , gently closing his hand around hers and moving the sparkler in different directions.

Kirigiri watched as the sparks flew around , a gentle smile gracing her lips as she looked to Naegi. He smiled to her softly before noticing the sparkler starting to inch it's way towards her glove again. He quickly blew it out before looking at her again.

"See?" He whispered. "I knew you could do it."

Kigiri smiled gently. "Thank you Naegi" She whispered back.

Naegi smiled to her before glancing down and flushing. He still hand his hand over hers. He laughed nervously as she slowly and reluctantly let go of her hand. " S-sorry about that" He said , rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't apologize Naegi" She said quietly as a blush dusted her cheeks. " I liked it."

The brunette flushed more as he processed her words. Shakily he slipped his hand in hers , looking at her with a nervouse expression.

Kirigiri smiled at him before gently squeezing his hand.

Meanwhile , a certain base-baller watched them.

"Damn , I need to try that." He said.

"Hey! Maizono! Let me teach you how to make a heart!"


End file.
